Hetalia: Total Takeover
by Raphadile the Adventurer
Summary: Columbus sails the seas in 1492, but what's waiting in the Western Regions of the World? Most definitely not what the European Powers were expecting. Easy access to the other side of the world, emotional ties to the Caribbean waters and more are in store here in Europe's Total Takeover. Rated T for multilingual swear words.
1. Chapter 1: America

**Hetalia: Total Takeover **

**Chapter 1: The One Time I Need Help**

Warnings: British swears. 'Tis all.

* * *

><p>The United States of America. Thirteen stripes, fifty stars and a whole lot of crazy ideas. Trust me, I know. Today was another afternoon filled with 'brilliant and heroic' ideas the country could muster.<p>

The personified figure was never nervous, so what was it about today that made much of a difference? As he took another swig of his 70oz Cola, America paced to and fro in front of his boss's office. As the liquid started to thin down to nothingness, said employer finally emerged from his office and reluctantly greeted the loud nation.

"Hello, America... What is it today?" He groaned.

"Well sir, I'm glad you asked. Do I have an offer for you! Let's talk," the blonde carelessly wrapped an arm around his boss's shoulder as the two walked into the office. "Sir. Hm, 'sir' sounds too formal, can I call ya Dave?"

"Just cut the bull, America." 'Dave' mumbled, taking his seat.

With one last inspiring gulp from his 70oz, America quickly spilled his plan. Let's just say today was not quite one of America's 'Terribly Awful Ideas Day'.

***CUE HETALIA: AXIS POWERS THEME MUSIC!***

"America, this is actually brilliant! It's never been rightfully attempted, and it's completely original! Those 70oz Colas are finally doing something for your head!"

"Haha, you can always count on me to come up with the greatest plans to save the world!" The country gloated.

"Let's not get too carried away, it's only a canal…"

America chuckled lightly and pushed up his glasses. "It's not just any canal, sir! It's the Panama Canal! And it'll only take a few months to finish since it's in US territory."

America's boss blinked in confusion before giving America a long and hard look. "Uh, son, do you know _where_ the Panamanian Canal is located?"

"'Course, I do! Somewhere in Florida right?" The blonde inquired, making his boss sweatdrop.

"…GAH! America, I want that canal found! Got it!?"

"Yes sir!" The oblivious country saluted, then receiving one back he left the office. "Well, let's see. Hey Siri," he called to his cell phone, "where in the US is the Panama Canal?"

The phone dinged in reply. "I found a couple of canals; they're pretty far from Panama City, FL."

"Hm?" America looked at the screen, nearly dropping the mobile device in shock at the actual location of the Panama Canal. "What?! The Panama Canal isn't in the US?! What the heck is a Panama? Hey Siri, how far of a drive is Panama?"

Now, before we get too into detail about America's lack of knowledge on geography, let's flashback for a second to this morning. Around ten, the American was 'chillaxing' at his home when he got a very interesting visit from a _very_ interesting country.

-_Flashback_-

"Uh-huh, work it, that's right baby!" As a morning routine, America had to keep fit if he was gonna stay out of that 'overweight' circle. However... regular workouts were becoming a little too lame. So what better way to work it than to shake it? He pulled out his game system and started up Revolutionary Dance Dance (copyright laws, so yeah…) and did his thing. That is until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, probably _another _one of my fangirls." America chuckled and rushed to the door. But the sight in front of him was _not_ one he was hoping to see at ten twenty-six in the morning. "FRANCE?!"

"Ohononon, I see mon ami américain loves to wander 'is 'ome in 'is underwear as well. Do not worry mon copain, I am not one to judge." The older country laughed.

America turned a light shade of pink, and used his door as a shield. "What are you doing here dude? I was in the middle of a hardcore workout!"

"I can see, zhen I suppose you do not want to 'ear what I 'ave to offer, non?"

"If it's another one of those lady statues, I'll take it!"

"Sadly, it is not one of our marvelous architecture. Guess again."

"Uh… Well… Hold on! Is it a chance at wearing a cape and saving your country from monarchy?!"

"The French Revolution is over, and we are grateful for zee example. 'Owever, you are quite close wizh your 'ero gimmick."

"Look dude, it's too early for these kinda games! Just tell me already!"

France grinned and passed a very official-looking envelope to the younger. "'ere, it's all zee information you need to finish zee canal de Panama."

"And why would I wanna do that?" the American deadpanned.

"Don't you see America, it is zee perfect opportunity to save a damsel in distress by finishing what your big brother started!"

"If I get to be the hero then that's good enough for me!" America flashed his cheeky grin. "Now get off my property."

-_End_-

"France didn't tell me this canal thing would be so far!" The country whined. "Man, I guess a hero's work is never done! And it's a great chance to do something that France couldn't! Haha!" The new burst of confidence was all America needed to increase his drive to finding this thing and being hero. The only thing he'd have to worry about was British influence in the Latin American area...well he knew just how to take care of that.

**England: *chibi-style* Hetalia!**

"Yo England! I need you, bro!" America called from outside the Englishman's house. After about one second of silence, the American began to bang hysterically on the Brit's door. "England?! You in there, bro?!"

"AMERICA, YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL THAN TO BANG ON MY DOOR AT THIS HOUR!" An enraged shout answered from above.

"Huh?" America took a couple of steps back only to be greeted by an angry blonde Brit leaning out of his upstairs window. He chuckled slightly and waved up to his 'big brother'. "Oh hey England, why don't you open the front door like a normal dude?"

England turned up his nose in response. "Wankers like you don't deserve to set foot in my house!"

"Aww, but I need your help!" America let out a playful whine.

The two nations were silent until, England finally realized what was happening. "America," he started in a sarcastic tone, "asking me, the United Kingdom, for help?"

"Yeah, I need your older experience and junk to help me finish up this canal I'm building in Panama."

This statement drew all of the Englishman's attention. "The Panama Canal? That bloody frog couldn't finish it, and you think _you_ can?"

"With the help of an old friend!" America flashed his cheesy smile. "So what do ya say big guy?"

England huffed and shut his window, leaving America looking up in bewilderment. "So is that a maybe?" When no reply came, the short attention-spanned country sighed and sat on the modern-brick steps of England's house. "I guess I'll have to be the hero without a sidekick this time."

"Or you could get your hamburger-loving arse off my porch and get us a plane to Panama." A voice griped behind him.

America's gloom quickly shifted to delight when he heard his older brother's voice. "Ha! I knew you wouldn't resist my offer!"  
>"Just so you know, I'm not doing this to help a git like you out of your problems. I'm only doing this because…" The Englishman trailed off, making the free-nation raise an eyebrow curiously. "What was that?"<br>"Nothing, you idiot! Now get off my porch so I can get my things packed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<br>Mon ami américain** -_French_- my American friend

Alright, the first of many chapters starring notre amiaméricain (our American friend) however this is a preview not the actual first chapter...  
>There is quite a bit of history here, but let me just point out some things first:<br>1. "...it's located in Florida"- This refers to Panama City, Florida, USA...which was not incorporated in the US until 1909... The Panamanian Canal did not start construction by the U.S. until 1904...even then...this is before it was built (around the late 1890's and early 1900's)...so America what are you doing with life?

2. "...Siri" Siri wasn't released by Apple until 2010... Only in America... Not to mention cell phones didn't come out until 1973...

3. "Revolutionary Dance Dance"...ha that's just me parodying Dance Dance Revolution which wasn't released until 1998...

Now on to truthful facts

1. America did take over the Panama Canal Project from France...we learn a bit more about that transaction in later chapters

2. America did have to be backed up by England because of the major influence they had in Latin America

3. 70 oz Colas are probably not the best thing to drink try Pepsi

4. The question America asks Siri is one I actually asked my own phone...and that's what she said to me

I learned quite a bit about this topics recently in history...beforehand, I was writing this chapter and then it came up in class. So writing the beginning of this series was a breeze. Do look for the next chapters...and if I get time I'll work on side projects like ships (FrUk, HunAus, DenNor, etc.) reader inserts, and when I get far enough in the series, reeeeaaallly cute OC!CountryXHetalia stuff... I love making OC countries...anyway-

Thanks for reading and keep on Adventuring~


	2. Chapter 2: America

**Chapter 2 Party's Over, Isla de Señorita**

"I'm glad you finally decided to back the hero up on this one, bro!"

"Just keep steering."

The American and Englishman already touched down in the foreign Panamanian territory. Now the two countries floated along down Gatun Lake in their little vessel, hoping to reach the recently abandoned construction site soon.

"Now if we follow this map that old frog gave you, the construction should be around here somewhere…" England muttered, while studying their handy map. "Bloody hell, there are sure a lot of land masses. An ideal location to send an enemy if you wanted them lost."

"Haha, England you're hilarious." The obnoxious blonde laughed from his captain position.

"I wasn't joking…" The Brit grumbled, peering around at the foreign greenery. "I get the feeling that we're being watched…"

Silence fell upon the small boat until only the motor could be heard splashing in the water. England turned to his brother, fanning him down with urgency. "America, turn off the engine for a tick, will you?"

"Sure, bro. Though I don't know what your deal is." The younger male maneuvered over to the engine; he pulled the plug and the air fell into true silence. A worried expression crossed England's face as he gazed through the trees. The thick-eyebrowed male huffed and turned back to his American companion. "I suppose it was only my superstitions getting the best of me. Sorry about that. Though I could have swore I-" England froze at the sound of a soft singing that gradually grew louder as their ship floated along in the waters.

"_Faaaar, faaaar, across the seeeeeaaa. My loooove is on eternal leeeaavvve. And though he sometimes visits me… He's always gone with the tide…"_

The green-eyed Englishman frowned and placed a hand up to his chin in thought. "Hmm, that kind of sounded like-"

"A cry for help!" America interrupted. "Don't worry the hero, will save you mysterious damsel!"

"Oh, shut up!"

England and America scanned the area in search of the voice's location, before England stopped at a particular land mass. His green eyes caught sight of a woman staring blankly out to the waters, ignorant to their intrusion. She was tan skinned with long, brown, curly locks, yet a distinct visual wasn't exactly an option at the distance the two were at.

Trying to identify whether she was friend or foe, England stared down at her body. She was wearing foreign clothing (no duh), somewhat similar to the clothing women wore at Spain's place, but it was clear she'd taken the liberty to change a lot to it. "Excuse me! Miss!" The Englishman called.

"Huh?" The woman turned to face the two men surprised to see them at first, before she broke out in a large grin. "Oh! ¡Hola! mis amigos ¿Qué le trae aquí?" She called to them.

"Oh she speaks Mexican!" America eagerly pushed his elder brother out of the way and cuffed his hands around his mouth, ready to shout a reply.

"No, you git!" England shoved back, making the boat rock dangerously. "Don't you realize we are in foreign territory? Shouting just about anything could offend her! Now, let a gentleman handle this situation."

Clearing his throat, England politely yelled back. "Sorry to disturb you, but we're a bit lost! Do you think you could point out the way to Panama's Canal?"

The woman looked taken aback, making America snort with laughter. "Haha, looks like you're the one who offended her!"

"Oh, shut up…" England grumbled.

Rather than turning away angry, the mysterious lady beckoned the men towards the land. Although America was hesitant about approaching some random lady, England started up the boat once again and steered the boat forward. "This way, we'll arrive to the Canal much faster, rather than steering to France's directions." The Englishman smiled to himself.

"You sure about this Britain? She could be like some kinda ghost killer or somethin'! Maybe she died in the forest and is bound to getting all travelers lost! Or worse!" The younger blonde tried to laugh off his panic, but couldn't hide his obvious paranoia.

England huffed and continued steering towards shore. "You've clearly been watching too many horror stories, based on your childish theory. Why don't you let me lead on this one, since you're so scared?"

"I-I'm not scared, I'm the hero! I'm just taking precautions! This forest is far-out creepy!"

"Then shut up and be the hero more quietly while I steer us to land."

**Spain: *chibi-style* Hetalia!**

"Why hello, amigos! Nice to see you cara a cara!" The woman spoke radiantly.

"Yes, quite charmed…" England replied curtly. His green eyes shifted to America who was nervously staring at the creepy scenery that surrounded them. It was like that abandoned amusement park island with the Disney characters! I think they've got a CreepyPasta on it… Anyway, the American put up a bravado in front of the young 'damsel', puffing out his chest even to go with the gimmick. "So you called for a hero?"

"¿Qué?"

"What my idiot of a partner meant to ask was if you could help us? Of course, I am forgetting my manners… I am... Engl-"

"Bro! We can't tell her we're countries! What if she's _human_?" America hissed in rather loudly.

"Well if she didn't know then, she knows now, since you're being an obnoxious little git as usual!" England snapped back in the same 'whispery' tone. "Right… Um sorry about that. I'm Arthur Kirkland, and this is my little brother-"

"The savior of the world: Alfred F. Jones! The 'F' stands for Freedom!"

Her golden-brown eyes lit up like her laugh, which was almost music to the ears of the proud American. She smiled widely as she introduced herself. "My name is Reina Mercè Fernández de la Cruz, but Reina is good enough for me! Now what brings you to Panama?"

England opened his mouth to speak, when Alfred butt in. "As the hero, it's my job to make sure everyone is happy and seeing things my way!" He laughed obnoxiously. "And it seems that someone has an unfinished Canal!"

The same offended look flashed across the woman's face, but it was quickly hidden as she turned away from the men. "Oh, well if that's what you came for, then you may as well turn back home."

"Huh?" England and America chorused.

Without explaining properly, the woman started to wander deep into the forested area. As the last traces of her flowing green skirt disappeared in the brush, America smirked down at his older brother. "Think I should've gotten her number?"

"America! Our only chance at a guide just walked off, because of you, you git! And your only concern was her number?!"

"It's legit, dude!"

Before the brothers could launch into another argument, a rustle of bushes sounded through the area. Pinpointing its direction, the two noticed it came from the opposite way the dame disappeared to. "What do you think that is?" America grimaced at the sudden sound. England didn't answer as the rustling became more frantic, until it finally stopped. Before anyone could trade a word, a fair-toned male stepped out of the brush. He looked fairly close to the woman who had only disappeared save for the clothing (still similar to Spain's dress, England thought) and his eyes, which were a cute honey gold color.

"Oi! What are you doing here? ¡¿Usted es estúpido o algo?! This is my territory!"

"I thought this was Panama-"

"And she belongs to me! You've got ten seconds to get out of here before I get something to hit you with!" The strange man, glared hard at the two.

England huffed and shot the man an even glare, but didn't dare to interfere with a matter he couldn't help. "Come on America, it's clear that our assistance isn't wanted around here."

"No!" America snapped. "I've sworn on my hero status that I'd finish this Canal thing, and that's what I'm doing! I already put it on Twitter, so I can't bail out! Hashtag, it's now or never!"

"Uno!"

"America, he's counting!"

"Well, what's he gonna do? It's two against one!"

"Dos!"

England scowled up at the American. "You bloody wanker! You're going to get yourself killed in a foreign country, where I can't get your body back!"

"Tres!"  
>"He doesn't scare me!"<p>

"Cuatro!"

"…Okay so I ran out of lines to say, what now?"

"I guess we could wait until he's almost done with the countdown, before we can begin dialogue again…"

"Cinco!"

The American and Englishman waited patiently as the countdown continued, the number seven was going to come soon.

"Seis! ... Siete!"

"Okay, he's at seven. Now we can continue arguing!" England glared at his brother once again. "Where was I, again?"  
>"You were saying that I was a 'wanker'?"<p>

"Ocho!"

"Right, well, now look at what you've done! At any moment he's going to hit us and it'll be your fault!"

"Dude, it's like one of him and two of us!"

"It doesn't matter! The moral is to think before you do something so stupid!"

"Nueve!"

"Crap, he's at nine, and I don't have any good lines!"

"Die-"

"Wait! Hermano!" A familiar face came running through the trees, her long curly mane bouncing behind her freely. "Por favor Colombia, don't do anything to them! They've only wanted to help!"

"But Panama, they do not belong here!"

"Sí, but-"

"No 'but's, hermana. I will not stand for another intrusion on this territory!"  
>"So, I'm just another territory to you?!" The woman snapped. "You're just like Spain! Always bossing me around, well just because you're my big brother doesn't mean you can tell me what to do all the time! I'm all grown up now!"<p>

"So what, you want to take care of yourself now? You can't even remember your own schedules, how are you going to run a country?"

Throughout the argument, America was careful to pay attention to what was happening. Sure he was dealing with sibling rivalry as usual, but the woman's unhappiness was oddly familiar- "Sorry to interrupt, chap, but my American companion is quite a reliable bloke. Sure he may not be the most mature, but I know for certain that he will not leave the task of finishing your Canal alone until it's finished." England stated proudly.

In utter shock, the glasses-bearing American's eyes widened at the Brit's words, his jaw dropping to the floor. Green eyes shot him a 'just go with it' look, which was all he needed to intrigue the distressed mistress and her belligerent brother. "Yeah, that's right! The hero will always be there to swoop in and save damsels in distress. Fight the bad guy until they beg for mercy. And push for a treaty that will give me rights to-"

"Alright, overkill, that's enough!" England hissed.

Colombia's angered look did not change as his sister continued to plead with her cute eyes. He kicked up a bluish green rock with the skill of a football/soccer player and caught the gem in his hand. "No, now leave or be pelted with my emeralds!"

"And sometimes you just gotta know when to run!" America gripped his British brother and booked it to the docked boat. As their small ship drifted away, Colombia and his sister watched the two leave, probably never to return. Probably.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Tick **-_British_ _English_- I believe this means 'sec' in American terms. You know like 'just a sec'. I could be wrong, because I _think_ I've read it on a British to American English website guide, eh… never hurt to try right?

**¡Hola! mis amigos ¿Qué le trae aquí?** -_Spanish_- Hello my friends. What brings you here?

**Cara a cara** -_Spanish_- Face to face (Up close and personal)

**¿Qué?** -_Spanish_- What?

**¡¿Usted es estúpido o algo?!** -_Spanish_- Are you stupid or something?!

**Uno…Diez** -_Spanish_- One…Ten

**Hermano/Hermana** -_Spanish_- Brother/Sister

**Por favor** -_Spanish_- Please

**Emerald**- Colombia is known worldwide for its valuable emeralds, and is the discovery site of one of the largest in the world (the Gachalá Emerald).

*_Sorry if I insulted anyone…it's kind of a thing in America to think that anyone who speaks Spanish…is automatically from our neighbor Mexico… Not every American thinks that, but a lot of us do….Not me though._

My word, it's been a while. But I guess now is a better time than never. I honestly need to purchase my own laptop...all my fanfiction chapter data is done on my cell which is a MAJOR PAIN so be patient, ja? Happy Valentine's Day but the way! Another thing the title and a song reference belong to Adventure Time. Best cartoon on the surface of the planet!

So what's the deal with Colombia and America? Rivalry is definitely gonna spark between those two in the future. I wonder how America plans to get around this little issue though? Especially if he plans on building the Canal Zone?

Well until then!

_Raphadile the Adventurer reminds you to keep on Adventuring_


	3. Chapter 3: America

**Chapter 3 Won't Go Home Without You**

Warning: Multilingual swears and suggestive language

* * *

><p>Another trashcan upturned out of frustration by a certain blonde American. He was still ticked off about the whole Colombia-Panamanian thing that happened just three days ago. The American and his temporary ally had returned to Washington D.C. (since the whole thing was America's plan and England was just there for support) trying to figure out their next move. But, they were kind of in a rut, weren't they? Now that they've been turned away by Colombia, what now?<p>

Why'd France have to give _him_ the task? _Because you're a hero, and this is _kinda_ your area_, America answered himself. "So that means I can't give up! No matter what that jerky Mexican says!" A new kindled spirit lit up in the sapphire eyes of the young American. As he posed heroically, England walked into the Presidential Oval office, where a conference with America's boss would soon start. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah I am!" The American smiled, remembering to pick up all of the tipped trash bins he'd knocked over before. "You wanna know why?"

"Not really…"

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway, so listen up!" The American slid over to England in a dramatic fashion as he raised an arm up. "Here's the plan! When my awesome boss comes in, I'll do all the talking and you just back me up!"

The Englishman frowned in annoyance. "I meant about the Canal, you idiot!"  
>"Oh right, ummmm…. Okay I got it! We'll whip out the 'Big Stick'!"<p>

"…"  
>America grinned broadly, taking England's silence as approval. "I know, so awesome it leaves you speechless!"<p>

**Colombia: *chibi-style* Hetalia!**

An angry-looking Colombian male sat with his arms crossed, leaned back in his comfortable chair. His shined up leather dress shoes rested toe-to-sky upon his wooden bureau. The male took a deep breath and let it out as someone entered his private quarters. "Venezuela."

"Colombia, have you seen these letters from America?"

"¿Qué?" The younger man looked over to see the face of a lightly tanned male wearing a similarly decorated military uniform. His amber colored eyes were filled with worry, which only made Colombia more stressed than he was.

"Colombia, he's trying to get us to sign a peace treaty. This American fellow isn't letting go."

"Let me see that!" Colombia demanded. Moving swiftly, Venezuela handed his brother a scrappy little letter. "It's the fifth one he's sent. Ecuador is getting them too!"

"This is _my_ decision on whether he can come back into our territory. Why is he sending you two letters?!" Taking a moment to calm himself, the Colombian stood to his feet, regained his commanding posture, and took a deep breath. "Set up a conference with the bastard, I need to get this settled. And make sure Panama stays _far_ away from the meeting area."

Venezuela nodded, before a smile broke out on his face. "You really want to make sure our sister is safe don't ya, Colombia?"  
>"You should too, Venezuela, she is fairly easy to access and her homeland is conveniently placed for anyone to take advantage of."<br>Venezuela tilted his head, curiously gazing at his Colombian brother. "Are you saying this is all about the Canal?"

"It's what that American is after, he wants to complete it."

"Then let him!"  
>"Then what? Let him demand rights to take my sister away?!"<br>Silence rung in the office as the two men traded silent stares. Finally Venezuela nodded before he left the office to complete his given task. Colombia ran his fingers through his short, curly brown hair and sunk down to his seat, a depressing aura surrounding him.

**Panama: *chibi-style* Hetalia!**

Tropical trees towered overhead in the forest clearing, as the silhouette of a woman stood in awe. She took a deep breath and stared proudly at the natural air surrounding her. "This is really nice. I can't believe I've missed so much of it while living with Spain."

"There's a lot more if you keep exploring South, Pan'." The woman didn't seem startled by the voice's unexpected appearance. Instead, she continued to gaze as leaves crunched under the warily approaching person's feet. The woman's proud stance fell as they came closer and she turned reluctantly to face her older brother. "Ecuador, what are you doing here?"  
>"Colombia wants me and Venezuela to keep an eye on you." The green eyed male grumbled. "I don't see why, you're too old to have your own babysitter…"<p>

Panama shuffled her foot around in the dirt for a while, before peering up at her older brother. "Uh, about that…"

The slightly darker male let out a large puff of air before asking the million dollar question. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…yet, but I think Colombia suspects I'm going to ask America to finish building my canal." "That's good. This will allow easy access to the other side of the world without much trouble."

"Um, Ecuador, you're already on the other side."

"I know, but what about those islands? I might want to expand eastward, you never know."

Panama raised an eyebrow towards the dark haired male, but the look on his face told her he was completely serious. "Uh, okay. But what will that mean when it's done? Do you think America will try to make claims in my home?"

"Technically, you don't _really_ have a say-so, it's all Colombia's call."

The golden eyes of the woman flared up in anger as her brother casually hinted at her country's state. "I still have my independence!"  
>"As a person sure, but as a country, Reina…" Ecuador shook his head sadly. "You're basically a Colombian department. There's no dignity of a country there-"<p>

"¡Cállate!" Panama interrupted, distress filling her voice. She and her brother stared wide-eyed at each other for a moment, not sure of who should make the next move. Sighing inwardly, Panama knew that Ecuador was right. Although the four siblings were supposed to be working together as a union, Colombia seemed to have taken control of things with Venezuela backing him all the way. Ecuador never really participated anyway, leaving Panama… The youngest sibling, under Colombia's stupid control. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her brother…but sometimes that guy-

"Panama, it's very disrespectful to tell someone to shut up while they are speaking…"

"Hmph, tell that Spain's king why don'tcha?"

"That hasn't happened yet…"

"Whoops spoiler…" The Panamanian folded her arms and turned away from the elder. "Anyway, Colombia can't tell me what to do forever, I'm going to start a revolt soon…I just need this America guy to keep working on distracting our brother!"

Ecuador's blank expression turned into a frown as his sister went on with her plan. "Pan… Do you really think that's such a good idea? You hardly know anything about running a country."

"So what?"

"It's very disrespectful to dishonor your elders like that."  
>"Who cares?"<br>"He's our older brother."

"I'll get Venezuela to back me up on this! _He's_ the _oldest_, and _he_ should have the last say so! _Not_ Colombia!"

The dark haired Ecuadorian hung his head, shaking it slightly at her words. "You don't know how much funds go into a revolt."

"But the hero says he'll help out a damsel in distress. And would you look at this? I seem to be a damsel in need of some help." A smug grin crossed Panama's face as she realized she'd won the argument. Well at least for three point five seconds, before Ecuador found an indisputable question that couldn't be argued.

"What if he fails?" With that he left his younger sibling in the forest clearing, a little less proud than she had been.

**America: *chibi-style* Hetalia!**

Four males stared each other down outside of an official-looking building with the wind whipping around them ominously. Colombia did not let up on his intense glare, but Venezuela sided him in an unsure atmosphere. America and England kept a serious look about them -it took a while for America to get it together before the meeting, but hey miracles happen- unwilling to offend their Colombian host. This was probably their only chance to get in good relations with Gran Colombia, and their top two representatives were a priority if they were to get permission to do so.

"You must have some pretty big huevos to come back here with the same proposal, America." Colombia snarled through his scowl.

"Yeah, my Florida's pretty big, but I came to talk about Panama's Canal. She looked pretty stoked about it!" As the American spoke about the young sibling of the two men, the older silently plead for America to stop, but of course he was oblivious to it. In result, Colombia burned bright red, but kept his answer curt and steady. "No. That is my final say on it, and if you ever associate with mi hermana again, you will be incarcerated on spot."

America leaned over to England whispering in a low voice. "He's gonna chop off my Florida?"

"No, you idiot! That's castrated! Incarcerated means he's gonna put you in a bloody prison!"

"Whoa! You can't put the hero in a jail cell!"

"You are in Gran Colombian territory! I can do as I please!" With that Colombia reached to his holster, and prepared to his sword.

"That is our cue to leave this bloody country!" England hissed to his younger brother.

"Well, this isn't over! We've still got the Big Stick!" America stated with all the seriousness in the World.

Colombia and Venezuela swapped a short glance before bursting into laughter. "You dare threaten us with your 'stick'?"

America grinned proudly. "Yep! That means that because I'm bigger than you, I can do what I want! So I'm building the canal."

"We're in the middle of war…do you think that is smart?" Venezuela questioned with a brow raised.

America and England exchanged their own glances before answering. "No… We'll just come back when it's over."

"And with that said, this meeting is over. Cheerio." England shoved his American counterpart away from the two territorial Gran Colombian nations. As soon as they were far enough, the green uniformed man started to curse at his little brother, going on and on about his incompetence as a nation and that he wouldn't made the Colombian angry if he didn't mention his stupid stick. However the blonde paid no mind to his British brother's rage. His attention was drawn to a sweet singing that came from a nearby wooded area that spread out beyond the city. _It's the same song…could it be_-

"America, you idiot! Are you even listening to me?! You git! Where are you going now?"

"No time to explain, England, I'll meet you later at the airport!"

"What the bloody hell is he up to now?"

**Ecuador: *chibi-style* Hetalia.**

The dark haired Ecuadorian, traveled at a snail's pace as he navigated his way through the thickets and trees of the forest. "I can't believe I got lost. I'll never hear the end of it when I get home…" He grumbled to himself. While he continued onward, he failed to notice a certain tangled up patch of roots in front of him. He groaned as he tried to detangle his foot from the grip of a loose tendril. During his struggle, a blonde male was sprinting at him in urgency.

Ecuador became more frantic in his movements as the other male got closer. Finally, Ecuador freed himself only to run smack dab into the American idiot. "Dios mio…" Ecuador mumbled, picking himself up from the ground. The 'American idiot' reached down and grasped the Ecuadorian's hand assisting him to his feet.  
>"Muchas gracias…"<p>

"You're welcome Latin dude." America flashed his heroic grin. "Always count on me to help!"

"First off it's, Latino. And I'm Ecuadorian dumbass." Ecuador muttered and shoved his way past America to head home.

America remained quiet for a moment before shouting out to Ecuador. Disrespect was something the Ecuadorian could not tolerate, and shouting at someone was _definitely_ a disrespectful thing to do. But this time, he would not entertain the idiot and kept on to his destination.

"Yo! Um, dude, wait up! I really need to talk to your sister!" Now the American had struck a nerve. Faster than America could blink, Ecuador was up in his face, green eyes piercing his very soul. "Don't you _ever_ mention my sister again!" He snarled. "She's not yours and she will never be!"  
>The oblivious blonde frowned, misunderstanding the entire point. "Well she doesn't belong to you either!"<p>

"Idiota, I know she doesn't! But I don't want you taking my sister away from her true home!"

"She doesn't have to come with me! In fact she can-"

"Be your little sponsor? Yeah, I've heard the things that have been going on about the Caribbean islands! ¡Y mí y mis hermanos no gustan ello! You are _not_ going to be putting your red, white and blues all over my sister like a piece of territory!" His breathing became hard, but his glare remained steady and colder than usual.

America shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. "I only wanted to help you out, dude."

"Well we don't need it, now leave us alone already!" Without another word, Ecuador was gone to join the rest of the Gran Trio.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Big Stick**- The Big Stick Policy was coined by U.S President at this time, Theodore Roosevelt. His fondness of the West African proverb 'Speak softly and carry a big stick' inspired the name of this project. It was initially used as a foreign policy to police the small countries that were unstable in government…So basically they were allowed to come in and be a forceful hero and help them see the 'American Way'. In a way that sounds wrong…but I guess it's a good way to stop a country from self-destruction… Politics…

**¡Cállate!** -_Spanish_- Shut up

**Huevos** -_Spanish_- Balls

**Mi hermana** -_Spanish_- My sister

**Muchas** **gracias** -_Spanish_- Thank you very much

**Latino** -_Spanish_- By definition, "a person of Cuban, Mexican, Puerto Rican, South or Central American, or other Spanish culture or origin regardless of race". Quoted from the US census…however it is a term chiefly used in the United States of America apparently… The difference between Latino and Hispanic? Latino refers to geography (Latin America) and Hispanic refers to language and sometimes ancestry where Spanish is widely spoken. Through some further reading (and I can understand why) those of whatever Spanish-speaking country just prefer to be called the demonym of their country for example Columbian, Panamanian, Ecuadorian, Venezuelan, etc.

**¡Y mí y mis hermanos no gustan ello!** -_Spanish_- And me and my brothers don't like it

Well, what an interesting chapter! Yay! More countries, woo! I like Venezuela the most out of the Gran Trio and *spoiler* I plan on having him appear in another historical event! Anyway, some deep stuff going on between the youngest siblings of the Gran Family. Failing? Kinda harsh, I mean I know America is young but you gotta be more supportive than that Ecuador. I read online about the etiquette of each of these wonderful countries and I definitely like how Ecuador is big on respect, but due to his history he's a little 'eh, whatever, I don't have a major role anyway'. I feel bad about Colombia though, for at least four point five seconds he was depressed before going back to that 'I'm a jerk' attitude.

Lastly, I would like to give credit to Google, my best friend who lets me access all this historical information and so on. I also wanna give a shout out to Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya the mastermind behind Hetalia, without whom I would've failed my World War history test! And finally I apologize for the swears used, I do not promote words such as those, and hope that America, England, Ecuador and Colombia wash their mouths out with soap before they kiss their mothers.

Adios!

_Raphadile your favorite Adventurer_


	4. Chapter 4: America

**Chapter 4 See You Again**

* * *

><p>America rubbed the back of his head, taking in all of what the Ecuadorian yelled at him. "Geez, that guy has some serious anger issues."<p>

"Oh he's only like that with strangers he doesn't like. He's actually pretty sweet and cuddly when you get to know him."

A delighted grin spread like the plague across America's face, before it was replaced a disappointed façade. "You again? You're a lot more trouble than I thought."

A heart-warming laugh followed his comment, and didn't cease for some time. It turned out to be contagious too, as America burst out into his own fit of laughter. Recovering from the moment, golden eyes met sapphire. "You sure do like to hang around a lot." The woman stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't think we've properly met." America extended out a hand. "I'm America."

"I might've guessed. You sure do act like him." The woman took the extended hand and shook it firmly. "I should be honest too, I'm Panama."

With formalities over, the enthusiastic male broke out his hero stance as an imaginary American flag flew behind him. "I wanna finish your Canal. And I won't take no for an answer."  
>"Persistent. But why?"<p>

"It's a hero's duty to help those in need. That and I think I have a shot at getting your number."

"Real funny, Mr. America."

"Hey, you can call me just America."

"Alright _America_." The woman paced around the heavy growth, idly swaying with each step. She paused and half-turned to America. "Hey, you wanna see something amazing?"

"Should we be doing this?"

"Should you be back here asking my brother to build my Canal?"

"Nah, but it's funny to see him blow fuse."

The woman's laughter filled the American's ears once again like a soft melody. "Then I guess we shouldn't tell him. Unless you _really_ wanna see him mad." She took his hand, causing his muscles to tense, before he actually relaxed in her kind grip. "O-Okay…"

**America: *chibi-style* HETALIA!**

"Dude! You were so right about this! This is _amazing_!" Rushing waters and lush highlands, an eye-catching scenery for the American. As far as the eye could see rolling hills, treetops, and all of nature's delicate beauty lied before the two. Each sight more breath-taking than the last.

The brunette Hispanic smiled as she stared at her homelands in the same state of awe. "This is Chiriqui Highlands. Chiriqui means "valley of the moon."

"This is like three different attractions in one spot!" America bounced in excitement. "Beaches, plains and a _forest_?! Sick!"

"Sick? I think you mean healthy. The trees here are in pretty good shape. Rica and I take good care of all the plants here…" The foreigner's blue eyes widened in shock upon hearing that two people could take care of _all_ this space. But they weren't just ordinary people, were they? _Still not as big as my place, but it's really nice to look at. I could retire here in a few million years…_

"Hey, Pan?"

It was a while before the woman snapped back into reality and looked at the American. "Yes?"

"Why do you stay with Colombia if you're not happy?"

That same expression America had seen when he and England first encountered the siblings returned. Her eyed glazed over as if she were remembering something from a long ago past, but soon cleared up and was replaced with a lighter, kinder gaze. "Would you like it if I broke free from him?"

"I'm not saying you should leave your brother, but if he doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve, you need to fight for your independence."

"Is that what you do?"

The spectacled blonde tilted his head slightly. "Huh?" Panama chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Do you go around the world and help damsels who have a secret cry for independence?"

"Uh…would you agree to going out on a date with me if I said yes?"

"Maybe."

Inwardly victory dancing at the possible 'yes', America smirked. "Then heck yeah, bro! Just imagine me in a cape and a super cool mask and there I am! Saving all the smaller countries from their big bad boss!"

"So what inspired all that?" Again, the American was confused, but before he could ask, the woman went on. "I know you were once ruled by England… But who saved you to inspire you to help others?"

_Geez, she's asking some pretty tough questions! _America whined in his mind. "I don't think anyone _inspired_ me, I just wanted to break free, ya know?"

The female country looked slightly disappointed at the answer, but shrugged accepting it anyway. "Okay. I guess… Then you'll help me get mine right?"

"Of course!"  
>"And in exchange…" Panama full-body turned to the foreigner and smiled. "I'll let you finish the Canal. How's that sound?"<p>

"One more thing-"

"And yes, I'll go out with you."

"Romantic candlelight dinner?"

"If you want."

"Deal."

The two countries shook on the agreement, finalizing the promise to complete construction and the rebellion movement that would soon take place. Independence, ready or not, here Panama comes!

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Rica**- Refers to Costa Rica the nation bordering Panama.

**I could retire here**…- Ha! Sweet, didn't even know this until after I looked up Panama relations! The number of American's that retire in Chiriqui is fast growing! Schweet!

Pretty short and stuff, but hey win-win for Panama. Here's a little lesson in American History. France was actually the country that helped America fight in the American Revolution and helped them towards victory!

Pretty deep questions on Panama's part though…but you kinda need to know that information if you want a stranger to help you escape your brother. Alright, next chapter…prepare for battle! And tears! And anger! And other emotions!

The betrayal of siblings, the dirty secrets that lie within a family and the lies hidden by a certain Hispanic Nation…is it Colombia? Panama? Venezuela? Ecuador? ALL FOUR?  
>Find out next time on: Total Takeover!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: America

**Chapter 5 Corruption**

* * *

><p>In the heart of Gran Colombia, Bogotá, the three countries stood together in a long, poorly decorated hallway. The capital building, located in Colombia's territory, was starting to reflect the current turmoil that surrounded the Gran Family.<p>

The eldest brother of the trio, wrung his sweating palms so tight his tan skin started to pale. His cheerful amber eyes didn't shine as they usually did, but who could be happy when the fate of your family relied on such an important gathering? Nervously glancing across the hallway, Venezuela held his gaze on his sharp-tongued sibling who propped himself against the wall. Next to the eldest, Ecuador was respectfully relaxed against the wall. The only thing that could be heard were the angry voices behind the door Colombia leaned next to.

A smile crossed the elder brother's face as he tried to lighten the mood. "Some week huh?"

"They're trying to split us up brother." Colombia instantly retaliated.

Venezuela gulped as he tugged lightly at his jacket's collar. "S-sí, but that doesn't mean we still won't be familia."

"Panama, wants to leave." Ecuador spoke up. "She says that if she can get America to agree, she'll be gone soon."

"So familia means nothing." Colombia growled coldly.

The words stung like acid in the older brother's heart. His disheartened gaze fell to the floor as a sigh escaped his mouth. Already his family was on the verge of falling apart…or already had. When the war had ended some twenty-thirty years ago, repairs in economy and government were still in need of mending. The system wasn't working, and ties were growing thinner than before. Right now his boss was discussing with his brothers' employers that he would no longer be a part of Gran Colombia… Soon Ecuador would follow, and Panama was already fighting to get what she'd always wanted… Gran Colombia would only be a name in the sand, washed away by the tides of reality.

Unless… A smile formed upon the Venezuelan's face as the perfect plan devised in his head. He'd keep a positive outlook on this whole situation and do all he could to keep relations between the independent nations stronger than ever! Just because they couldn't be a big happy family living in Colombia's house anymore, didn't mean they still couldn't be close. "Yeah!" He shouted out.

"What?" Ecuador and Colombia questioned the sudden outburst.  
>"Oh nothing…" Venezuela replied just as the bosses entered the hallway.<p>

The Gran Colombian Trio straightened themselves as their leaders gave them expressions ranging from unconcerned to angry to apologetic. Venezuela sighed already knowing the deed was done. Gran Colombia is no more…

***CUE HETALIA: AXIS POWERS THEME!***

A scarce crowd gathered in a small town in Colombia. Amongst the common people two abnormals moved swiftly, avoiding others who lived their daily lives. Looking closely, one could see that a third party was following the best she could, but her dearest colleagues were ways ahead as they knew their route perfectly.

The green clad gentleman turned to his spectacled companion, as the two approached a stand-offish tent lying towards the edge of the town. "I say America, you've done a fine job of obtaining her trust. But how do you suppose you'll get her away from Colombia?" The thick-eyebrowed male inquired.

His American counterpart laughed with certainty, until he realized the question that was asked. Wait, he didn't think that far. Keeping his assured appearance up, America turned to Panama and smiled. "Simple, we'll just write a letter to Colombia telling him our demands and he'll back off."

"And that'll work?" England paused outside of the makeshift camp. The younger brother opened the large tent's flap for the lady in the group and nodded. "Worked for you, didn't it?"

It took a moment for England to assess what his brother said, before he realized how wrong he was. "No it didn't!"

**America: *chibi-style!* Hetalia!**

"Alright bros, this has gotta be the most strong-worded letter that'll guarantee the freedom of my main girl Panama! Isn't that right?"

"Sí! Because Colombia is being unfair by oppressing all my major decisions!"

"Correctamundo. Now England how about you get to writing?"

"Why me? I'm only here for support."

"That's what a bra is for. You gotta do more if you're a part of this team."  
>"This was your bloody idea, why don't you do it?!"<p>

"Well…I…Don't want to! Besides no one writes letters anymore! We send e-mails!"  
>"Then send a strong worded e-mail and get on with it so I don't have to be here anymore!"<p>

"England, bro, don't be that way!"

"I'll be any bloody way I choose to be, you're the wanker who made this mess, now you do your job of cleaning it up!"  
>"What are you two arguing about? You sound like little kids!" Panama intervened.<p>

At this point, America and England were nose to nose ready for the other to take the first punch (Swing first). Realizing the very awkward close space between themselves, they backed down for a moment, but not without shooting glares at the other.

Panama frowned and turned to England first. "_You're_ supposed to be the big brother and be supportive of your little brother's ideas." America snickered as the Englishman received his lashing, but cut it out when the woman turned her golden gaze to him. "And _you're_ supposed to be the hero, which means you have to be the bigger person!" Letting out an annoyed puff of air, Panama folded her arms and turned away from the men. "If you're going to waste time, por favor don't let it be mine. I have a country to form-"

A sudden explosion sounded from the outside their tent, cutting off the end of the woman's phrase. All eyes in the compact space turned to each other, then to the exit. "What was that?" England asked first.

"Obviously an explosion." America growled, growing serious as another sound of fire erupted. "We're under attack."

Panama was the first to rush out of the tent already seeing the battle commence before her, and in the midst her 'favorite' brother fought with his fellow comrades. "COLOMBIA!" She shouted, obviously enraged.

The hazel-haired man froze for a moment before he formally grabbed the Liberal fighter and properly hand-cuffed his hands behind him. All around members of Colombia's Conservative Party were arresting the opposing Liberals.

Finally the chaos that only started a few moments ago ended quickly and those captured were taken away. Colombia smirked from his standing point, restraining the belligerent until an official came by to properly detain him.

"Has the rebellion begun already? You only just agreed, like, an hour ago!" America's eyes shone with pride. "Wow, you're really getting a move on."

"¿Qué? No, esto es diferente. We're in the middle of a civil war…Corruption with Colombia is another reason I want to leave. I want everyone to be treated equal and fair, America can you really promise me those things?"

England refused to encourage the young nation, so now America was on his own. But since when has he ever needed help from England to support those who couldn't do it themselves? Hmph, he didn't even know why he asked that jerk to come in the first place. "I promise to do all that and more for another nation in need, Panama. I swear on my good name, and freedom!"

"For freedom!" The two cheered out loud.

"Libertad y orden can only be promised to those who stay with their older brothers and stop listening to American fairy tales!" Colombia's gruff tone announced his approach.

The blonde frowned in offense. "Hey! Freedom isn't a fairy tale, dude! It's real life, and if you don't let my friend have hers then we'll have a problem."

"Ha. It is as if you've got your head in the clouds. El más grande usted es el más duro usted se cae, and like those before you. You _will_ fail." A tinge of hurt flashed in the Colombian's honey eyes, before his glare turned even colder.

Panama's glare softened as she thought for a moment; the Spanish Empire…Her familia… It used to be so big, but they've rebelled and separated from Spain…She wouldn't be as big as America, but if she followed his large footsteps…could she fall too?

"I know that won't happen, because America is a strong country with tough will and determination! His people will stand up for what's right! And if freedom is what's right, then America will fight to the bitter end for it!" England cut in. His green irises snuck a glance to the younger country, before he finalized his speech. "Trust me I know."

For the second time, America was caught off guard by England's supportive words. He was right, he _was_ built 'for the people, by the people'. And _the_ _people_ didn't just stop where his home was, that included everyone else in the world too! "Do your worst, Colombia. You won't stop us!"

Their opponent huffed as anger deepened in his honey-colored eyes. "You agree with them?" He directed his words towards the younger sibling.  
>A moment of thinking and Panama hooked her arm with America and England's. This silent act was enough to spark the separation from Colombia and the rebellions that were soon to come.<p>

A scowl spread on his face as he reached for the hilt of his trustee sword. One last offer. Just one, and this whole thing would be nothing more than a wasteful war with him winning in the end. "I'll give you one more chance, sister," he growled drawing out the sword fully. "You can stay here with me and all of your criminal actions will be pardoned… Or leave Colombian grounds initiating war between our familia."

"Go ahead and kill them, but you'll never stop me from getting what I want, brother!" Panama shouted back.

America and England exchanged a sharp glance before glancing down at the shorter woman. "Wait, what?!"

"So be it!" The male whistled to his remaining cohorts, drawing their attention towards the untouched camp ground. "Arrest them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Familia **-_Spanish_- Family

**Por favor** -_Spanish_- Please

**¿Qué? No, esto es diferente **-_Spanish_- What? No, this is different

**Libertad y Orden** -_Spanish_- Freedom and Order (Colombian motto)

**Cuanto más alto, más dura es la caída** -_Spanish_- The bigger you are the harder you fall

A true moment in history: The civil war (The War of a Thousand Days) was already going on by the time America had shown up. In history, America steps in (due to interest in Panama's Canal) and the war ended with a Treaty… However, this war did not have anything to do with Panama wanting her independence…it was just a little something I wanted to add into the chapter. Just know some of the Liberals were Colombian as well as Panamanian…but Colombia's government and those who were for it were Conservatives.

Another truth: During this time America was really imperialistic. They wanted everyone to have a chance of freedom and would pick fights with Spain and other belligerent mother countries who 'owned' the smaller ones. If I paid well enough attention in history class, America wanted everyone to have a stable government without corruption, so throwing away all the old rules of the small countries, they introduced democracy in their government. Panama, was not one of these countries…America only wanted to control canal and if earning her freedom was gonna get them that canal, then so be it.

Last truth: America must have some legit connections…The Internet wasn't even thought of around this time…let alone computers…

Messed up chapter no matter how you look at it. Start with the end of Gran Colombia (technically supposed to have fallen before this moment in time, but eh it's whatever). Then we move on to America constantly reminding England that he's free to do whatever he wants and England can't stop him…not something you'd do if you need someone's help… Last we've got the tainted relations between Panama and Colombia. Well, Ecuador tried to tell him, and now Panama is gonna fight for her freedom and not hold back…too bad Colombia doesn't know how to stop either.

Until next time on: Total Takeover

_Raphadile loves to Adventure_


End file.
